Brothers by Blood
by ReiTheOblivious
Summary: Hey fans. Vote on paring CH 6. This is my first fic so be gental. Ok, Inu Yasha has another brother, but they were seperated when they were kids, and his brother was taken to the future time by one of their fathers most trusted friends. R&R.
1. Prologue

Authors note: Character actions *thinking* and "speaking". Also my characters name is Scott but everyone calls him Zero, even himself.  
  
Prologue  
  
Things have changed since this school year started. Actually they started to change before the year started.  
  
It all started with this letter I got in the mail. It said that I was going to be an exchange student in Japan, and that I would be staying with the Higurasi Family. I explained this to my parents and the said that if I really wanted to go, I could. And I do want to go I need a change, an adventure, but most of all I need to get away from this place, this place I call home.  
  
My name is Scott, but all of my friends call me Zero, I'm sixteen years old. I love my friends and family but I'm bored with this place, I need a change. I have never felt like I belonged here. I mean I've always been faster, stronger, and smarter, well at least when it comes to fighting anyway. But little did I know that was about to change. 


	2. Saying Goodbye

Authors Note: Sorry about the short prologue. This chapters just going to tell you about my character. Oh, and by the way I do not own Inu Yasha, god willing someday I will but until then I do own Zero. Also from here on the story will be told in third person.  
  
Chapter 1- Saying Goodbye  
  
"Today's the day, the last day," Zero said to him self while he was still laying in bed. Today was his last day in America before he left to go to Japan. *I don't get why I'm so nerves, I never get nerves,* he thought, with curiosity on his face. It was true that he never got nerves, but he was quick to shake it off.  
  
He went to get in the shower, and to just relax and think about the day ahead. When he got out of the shower he got dressed. He decided to wear his blue jeans and a black shirt.  
  
After getting dressed he went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, and was greeted by his parents. "Morning honey, are you excited?" his mother asked cheerfully. He smiled, "Morning Mom, yea I guess I am," he said with a monotone voice, he didn't want her to see that he was the least bit nerves because he knew how sad she was about his leaving for a whole year and a half.  
  
"Morning kiddo," his father said with a smile. "Morning Dad," *Dad is so much easier to deal with he, doesn't get as emotional as Mom,* he thought as he quickly ate breakfast. He finished breakfast and decided to take the bus instead of having his parents take him in fear of them making a scene.  
  
As he walked to the bus stop he stopped and thought, *I wonder who'll I'll be fighting today.* He couldn't help but laugh at what an odd thought it was, but it was true he did get into a lot of fights, at least one a day. Everyone at his school knew not to mess with him, still there were those few that just liked to push others around, and he took it upon himself to stop them. Which the girls didn't mind they liked to watch him fight, or do anything for that matter the fighting just gave them a reason to. As he reached the bus stop he saw two of his best friends Chris and Brain and everyone else was there. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey Zero," they all said with a smile.  
  
They talked for a while, "So today's the last day, huh?" asked Chris knowing it was, "Yea, this is the first time I want a school day to go by slow," he said and a few of them laughed. Then Brian asked the question that was on a lot of minds at the time, "So how many fights are you going to get into today?" Zero smiled, "I really don't know, but I do have a feeling to its going to be a day to remember." he said with a cruel looking smirk. But they had no idea that his first fight was rounding the corner.  
  
It was about ten minutes before the bus was going to arrive. When all of the sudden Zero was pushed from behind. He was pushed by one of those people who liked to pick on others his name was Adrian needless to say Zero did not like him.  
  
"So you think that you can just run away and hide out for a year in Japan just because you don't want to get beat?" Adrian spat at Zero. Everyone took this as the cue to form a circle around the two and prepared for the fight they knew was coming. "Come say something you woos," Adrian shot, becoming angered by the lack of action. Zero just grinned evilly, *What the hell its my last day..so I'm gonna have some fun.* he thought. As Adrian still got no response he let his defense slip, it was all Zero needed. He noticed the slip instantly. *Its over,* he thought with a smirk. With a blur of motion Zero spun dropped his book bag and landed a solid connection with his opponents stomach. The other boy buckled over in pain but Zero wasn't through yet. He brought his knee up hard and connected with his nose, and Adrian came up with it. His nose now pouring blood and still clutching his stomach Zero decided to be merciful and end it, and so he did with a swift kick to the chest the boy fell to the ground. *This is definitely going to be one to remember,* he thought with a smile. When the bus arrived no one thought about helping Adrian, because no one really liked him so they left him.  
  
When they arrived at school everyone from the bus was congratulating Zero on the fight and saying goodbye to him. As he walked through the doors he was greeted by three more of the people he didn't like. Not that he was worried, on the contrary he was glad to see that his fights weren't over yet.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the little boy who's running away to hide from the people who are going to kick his ass," the one in the middle smirked. They were smiling while waiting for a response. Zero smiled and gave a response but it wasn't one any of them were expecting, "No, no word games if you want to fight then by all means lets play," their smiles faded and his grew. There were teachers all around but none of them could react fast enough, but they saw what happened they struck first. Zero, again dropped his bag and rushed at the one in the lead kneed him in the stomach he curled up on Zeros knee and he came down with an elbow to the back of his neck. The second fell just as fast with a straight upper cut to the chin. The third also fell with a sidekick to the head. *I wanted to have fun but there's no challenge,* he thought with an entertained smile. As the teachers finally made their way over to the fight, "Alright Zero they've had enough," one of the teachers said, "Yea why don't you go up to class we'll take it from here," said another. Zero didn't have to worry about getting in trouble he was pretty close with the teachers, and everyone knew it was his last day.  
  
Zero hadn't yet noticed all of the adoring eyes of all of the girls around him, or the equally apposing stares of those of the guys because of the adoring ones. *I better take the back way to class the girls have that look again,* he thought with a laugh and backed up slowly grabbed his bag and took off up the back stairwell.  
  
By the time Zero got to first period rumors had already spread through the school. *Man I'll never get how news travels so fast at this school,* he thought with a sigh. His friend would what to know what really happened, but he wanted to know what some of the rumors were first. They were interesting to say the least. One said that he had got into a fight with a football coach and the two other coaches jumped in to help the other one, and another said that three senior power lifters were picking on a freshman girl and that Zero stood up for her. *Well at least they got the number right this time,* he thought with an inward smirk.  
  
By the end of first period the class gave him a farewell card and threw a small party for him. "Thanks you guys," he said with a smile. Just before the bell rang a girl came up, she was about 5'7", brown hair and eyes, very slender, and one of Zeros favorite subjects, and kissed him with a passion. "Wow.. w-what was that for?" he asked a bit dazed and confused. She answered him in a rather seductive tone, "Oh, that was just so you don't forget me," as she walked away with a sinister smile.  
  
Second period went pretty much the same way. Except that this time it was two girls. It was actually comical for him to watch because they fought over who got to kiss him first for about an hour.  
  
Third period was the same too. *I really didn't think that my leaving was this big of a deal,* he thought with surprise at the trouble his friends had gone through. But it was only going to get stranger. When the bell for lunch rang it got stranger. When he walked into the cafeteria he was surprised to see one long table in the middle of the large room with all of the chairs around it and all of his friends waiting for him to arrive. They all smiled at him and waved for him to take the seat in the middle. He did and one by one every one came up to him to say goodbye, and yet again some of the girls said their goodbyes with their lip and not words.  
  
This went on until more of 'them' came up in the line. "So you think that by running to Japan you can avoid the ass kicking's we owe you?" asked the one in the middle, there were six of them with the other five centered around the one who spoke. Zero just looked on with a raised eyebrow. The six were then joined by three more. *Great nine to one, to bad there's still no challenge in it,* he thought with a look of anticipation. He then stood up preparing for the fight when something none of them expected happened. As Zero stood everyone, teachers included, stood up with him.  
  
"Come on Zero, let us help," said one voice, "Yea we can take'em," came another voice. At this Zero nearly fell over with the shock, he didn't want their help nor did he need it. *Oh, I get it their just trying to pay me back for all that I've done for them,* it occurred to him. But this didn't make any since to him. *Its not like I liked to help them I just don't like the thought of an unfair fight,* he thought. It was true he didn't like helping them he just did because it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Shut up and sit down, Zero doesn't need our help to take these guys down nor does he want it so just sit back and enjoy the show," Zero looked to his right to the person who had said that, it was on of his best friends, Chris, he looked at his friend with a mixture of why-didn't-you-stand-up- sooner and thanks. His friend just looked back with a your welcome look. Chris smiled and pointed, "Your fight has started," "HUH!?! Woo," Zero turned just in time to catch his first attackers fist in mid punch. Zero was quite angry, at himself for not paying attention, but also at his attacker for striking without warning they should at least play fair. "Thought you could start without me, huh?" Zero asked with a heated tone. He then dropped his first attacker with a single blow to the stomach. "That's one down," he said with a smirk. *Now for the rest of you,* he thought with a narrowed glare. Just then he was tackled from three directions, both sides and behind, but he didn't fall. The two from the sides were holding his arm down, but they weren't that strong its just that it was frustrating that they just had to try, he would much rather them just give up. Then came the breaking point, a sucker punch.  
  
That's when he snapped, " Ok, fine, if you guys don't want to play fair then neither will I!!" Zero spat at them, and that's when they all realized that he was just playing with them, he was just playing in all of his fights. With that realization the ones holding him loosened their grip and he snapped into action and broke free of the ones holding his sides and elbowed the both in the face and they dropped. The third was fun to get rid of, "Well I guess I'll teach him to fly," he thought with a smile. He did a quick handstand and kicked the one around his waist into his friends. "Well is their any need for the rest of you to taste the ground?" he said with angry in his voice. Two of them backed down but their leader didn't. "You think that you can just run away from us?" he said wit the sound of rage. "Ok I give up why does everyone think I'm running away, I'll be back in a year in a half. And besides there's no point in running from people like you," he said with an amused voice. This needless to say made his last attacker more than mad. *Good he's letting the angry take over this will be easier than I thought,* he thought and smiled. His last attacker charged and with the simplest motion Zero flipped him and as he tried to get up Zero kneed him in the face and he fell. And then all of his friends cheered.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch to end Zero noticed that a bunch of the girls were...well sad. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked a rather cute one. "Were just sad that your leaving, that's all," she said with a sweet smile. "But I'm coming back you all know that," he said in a matter of fact kinda way. "Well..yea we know but its still sad," she said and gave him a hug.  
  
After lunch the rest of the day went by calmly. People still came up to say goodbye and the rest of his classes threw him a party.  
  
The bus ride home was uneventful, aside from the all of the noise. He soon realized that this was his first chance to reflect on the days' event. *What a day,* he thought with a sigh, *I still can't believe that they threw all of those parties for me. And then there was the three fights with thirteen different people.Oh, yeah and those seven make sessions,* he couldn't help but smile at that thought.  
  
Lather that night his aunt and her husband came over, and his mom cooked a going away feast. They sat and talked for hours into the night. "So a year and a half away from home, what are you going to do?" asked Don, his aunts husband. Zero just smiled, "What else, pickup chicks." Zero said and they all laughed. "Well as long as you don't break too many hearts," his aunt said with a smile.  
  
After dinned they said their goodbyes, and Zero being tired from the day, went to bed. *Tomorrow I'll be on a plane to my knew home,* he thought with a relaxing breath. And he fell asleep with that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half way around the world a girl was laying in bed thinking about something with a worried look on her face. The young girl was Kagome Higarshi she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slender body and she was very good looking.  
  
*I wonder what he's going to be like, but how am I going to explain everything that goes on here,* she thought, *Man I just know he;s going to be hott, but he's going to think I'm a total freak when I tell him that I travel back in time to fight demons,* she thought and groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Kagome dear, time to get up," her mother called to her. "Alright I'll be down in a minute," she called back. With that she got in the shower and got ready for the day. "Now Kagome, don't forget to get Scott's schedule for him. He'll be here around seven," her mom explained. "Ok mom don't worry I'll be sure to get it for him," Kagome said with a nod.  
  
After school she was talking to her teacher getting the schedule for Scott. "Now, Kagome I know that you have been having health problems this year," the teacher began, *I'm so gonna kill grandpa for this,* Kagome thought to her self. "But by having this exchange student stay with you is the only way you'll be able to pass this term." The teacher said sternly. "Yes sir," Kagome said. "Oh where is his schedule?" she asked politely. "Oh yes here you go," said the teacher. "Thank you sir," she said with a smile and left.  
  
She slowly made her way home think about the exchange student, Scott. "Man with a name like that he's sure to be hott," she said aloud with a groan. She looked at the schedule, *Good he's got the same classes as me, it'll be easier to show him around that way,* she thought.  
  
She had finally made her way home. And walked up to an old, dried up well that was behind the shrine where she lived. *Ok now all I have to do is tell Inu Yasha that I won't be around for two or three days,* she thought ,"This should be fun," she said with a nerves laugh, and jumped into the well. 


	3. Explainations and First Meetings

Ok, this is where we see everyone's dog favorite demon ^_^ and sidekicks. For the sake of my story they all speak English. Oh, and I need some advice on parings Inu Yasha and Kagome are given's but what about the rest? NO Miroku and Songo... I've got other plans ~_^ but that may change if you have any ideas then please tell me. All ideas are welcome.  
  
Chapter 2- Explanations and First Meetings  
  
"What do you mean your not going to be around for three days!!" screamed Inu Yasha in his usual, you can't do anything without my permission, way. Kagome knew him to well though and shot right back at him, "Inu Yasha," she said her tone raising, "if you think that I'm going to fail the ninth grade to help you fight demons, THEN YOU'RE NUTS," she finished with a yell, but Inu Yasha wasn't baking down.  
  
With the sight of fire in their eyes, a young woman wearing a light pink and green kimono with a rather larger boomerang in her lap and a two tailed cat sitting next her, Songo, decided to step in. "Inu Yasha please calm down," she said sweetly trying to help her friend. Then a monk clad in a black robe and a purple sash with a prayer staff resting against his shoulder, Miroku spoke, "Yes Inu Yasha calm yourself its only three days I'm sure we can pass the time by looking for leads on jewel shards or tracking down Nuraku."  
  
"Well, I've got to be getting back home the exchange student is coming tonight so see you in three days, and Inu Yasha don't you dare come and check up on me," Kagome said with a wave and jumped back in to the well. "Yeah right as if I'd check up on you," said Inu Yasha in a low tone of voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM!!" Kagome yelled, "I'm back," she was just in time her mother and little brother were about to leave. Her little brother came when she call and he looked on the well, "Kagome, where have you been were leaving," called down her little brother Sota. "Oh Kagome, dear please hurry up or were going to be late," her mother said. "Well, I would hurry...IF YOU WOULD HELP ME OUT OF THE WELL," Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome's mother rushed her kids into the car so they could be at the airport. Kagome's outfit was a little dirty from being in the well so long, *I wish my clothes were clean so I could make a good impression on this guy,* she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*MAN I AM SO BORED!!!!!!* Zero screamed in side of his head. Needless to say the plane ride over had been uneventful, and he was going nuts. He never liked being in one place for too long, and even less he hated being cramped and the plane was too small for him to feel comfortable.  
  
By the time the pilot announced the final approach to the airport Zero was about to rip out his own hair, or someone else's.  
  
When he felt the plane finally bump the ground he looked, closed his eyes and mouthed what he thought, *Thank you,* with a sigh.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Well at least the plane is on time," Kagome said after her mother had scolded her for almost being late. "Yes I can't wait to see what he looks like," her mother said with a smile, holding a sign that said 'Scott' on it. "Yeah well at least I'll have another guy to talk to besides grandpa," said Sota. With that they watched the steady stream of people coming from the door that lead out to the plane. Then Kagome noticed a really hot guy walk out and look around, *Wow,* was all she could think and she couldn't even say anything. "My," she heard her mother whisper, "that's him," she said and looked over at Kagome and nodded.  
  
Kagome took note on how cute he was, *Humm, let's see he's taller than me I'd say he is about 6'2", pretty lean and muscular, obviously strong just look at all of those bags, his hair looks good a light shade of brown, kinda messy thought,* she thought with a smile then she looked at into his eyes, *wow his eyes are so beautiful I could look at them forever,* she thought almost getting lost in them.  
  
~*~*  
  
Zero slowly walked out into the airport and looked around. Then he saw a few people, a girl his age and what he guessed to be her mother and her little brother, holding a sign that had his name on. Of course he didn't realize it was his name at first because he hadn't been called it in so long. He looked at the girl and noted how cute she was. *This is going to be an interesting stay,*  
  
He looked at them and they looked at him. This went on for about two minutes before the girl started to look irritated and marched up to him and she, "Are you Scott?" she asked. "Uh..well yes and no," he began and she got a confused look on her face, "Well yes I am Scott but no one has called me that in years, everyone just calls me Zero," he finished. "My name is Kagome Higarshi and you'll be staying with me," she said while taking his bags from him. They walked over to Kagome's mother, "This is my mom and little brother Sota," she said. "Hi I'm Scott, but everyone just calls me Zero," he said, *Now that I've got them straight on that name thing,* he thought with a smile.  
  
"Well you must be tired from your trip lets go home and get you settled in," Kagome's mom said. "Oh yes thank you for having me Mrs. Hisgarshi," Zero said with a smile. "Oh, dear your going to be staying with us for quite awhile so why don't you just call me mom," she said with a kind smile. Zero nodded, *Wow that's going to take some getting use too,* he thought with a smirk.  
  
"Its Sota right?" he asked the young boy and he nodded, "well you look pretty strong would you mind carrying one of these?" Zero asked with a smile. "Sure," came the boys reply. "Thanks," said Zero.  
  
~*~*  
  
When they got back to the shrine they introduced Zero to Grandpa. "While you're here maybe you'd like to learn the way of priesthood since my grand son isn't that interested," the old man spoke. "Uh...well er-,"Zero was surprised but didn't want to be rude. The Kagome stepped in to help out, "Lay off Grandpa," she said sternly. Then Zeros stomach growled, "Oh, my you poor thing you must be starving I'll go and star dinner, Kagome would you show him to his room please," his new mom said and went into the kitchen. Kagome nodded and took Zero's hand and practically dragged him up the stairs.  
  
When they got up the stairs she opened a door. The room was pink which Zero didn't pay much attention to. Then he saw the two beds, and then it hit him, "Were going to be sleeping in the same room!?!" he asked a bit taken aback. "Yeah that's not going to be a problem is it?" she asked back. "Uh.. well no I guess not," he said with a fake laugh. *Man I'm going to have to learn self control,* he thought with a sigh.  
  
She laughed at the look on his face, and he looked at her and smile, *Wow, his smile is so.so warm and kind of filmier, but why?* she asked herself. *His eyes are filmier too now that I think about it,* she thought with a bit of confusion on her face. Her train of thought was broken when he spoke, "So when's my first day of school?" he asked. "Oh.uh tomorrow but it doesn't start till nine so don't worry," she said still trying to figure out why he seemed so filmier to her.  
  
"Kids dinners ready," their mom called. Then Sota popped his head in, "Hey zero race ya down stairs," he said. Zero shot a smile at Kagome, "Your on kid," he said and shot out the door and the siblings were left astounded at how fast he was.  
  
When they came down he looked at them with a smile, "I guess your just not as fast as I am," he said. They both looked at each other, "Uh yeah I guess not," they said in unison.  
  
At dinner they asked Zero tons of questions. He answered most of them but some he did not. He told them about all of his fights and the way he protected others and how he liked to spend his free time, which ironically was fighting. "Yeah that's pretty much all about me, so what about you guys?" he asked.  
  
The group went quite, "Kagome I think you should tell him now," her mom said. "Tell me what?" Zero asked with a confused look on his face. "Well, ok but before I tell you have to promise not to freak out.ok?" she asked in a rather desperate manner. "Uh.sure," Zero said in an unsure voice. And so Kagome proceeded to explain everything.  
  
"And so you see by having you stay with me as an exchange student is the only way I can pass the ninth grade," she finished her. She took note of the confused but relaxed look on Zero's face. *Please don't freak out, please don't freak out,* she thought to herself, but she nearly fell out of her chair. All he did was simply look at her and say, "Prove it." He was kind of surprised at how taken aback she was by what he said.  
  
He was always like that though. Always brave, cunning, and completely stoic this talk of demons didn't scare him. In fact it just wanted to make fight. Every time he heard someone say how strong they are, he took it as a chance to test his own strength. And the demon's Kagome spoke of made him have an itch and that's why he said prove it. That itch was one he could not scratch, until he fought them.  
  
"Well, come on prove it," he said calmly, "Uh, well," she responded unsure. "Come on I'm going to be living here so we shouldn't keep things from each other," he said. *Well I guess it couldn't hurt, but I have to prove to the principle that he made it here alive,* she thought. "Ok sure I'll show you after the first day of school," she looked at him waiting for his approval. He nodded, "Ok that sounds like a plan and besides I want to check out the school too, but right now I'm going to go to bed."  
  
They said good night and went up to bed, Kagome walking up the stairs next to Zero. *This is going to be an interesting night,* Zero thought with a smirk. Kagome thought the same thing.  
  
They stayed up and talked for about an hour. Zero was asking Kagome Questions about the demons. "So are they really strong?" Zero asked hanging on her every word. "Yes, why are you so curious about them?" she asked back. "Well they sound strong and it sounds like they would put up a good fight," he said simply. Kagome couldn't believe her ear he sounded like Inu Yasha. "What?" he asked looking at her surprised look. "Oh nothing, good night," she said and turned out the light. "Night," he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on wake-up," Kagome screamed while shaking Zero. *Why won't he wake-up,* she thought begging to get a little annoyed. Its was in vain thought there was only one thing that would wake Zero up.  
  
"Kagome, Sota, Zero breakfast," her mom called up and Kagome looked at the door and back at the bed, "Huh?!?!? Where did.," she stumbled in her words. Zero was gone. Then she heard his voice coming from down stairs.  
  
She walked down the stairs. "When did you get down here? And more importantly what woke you up?!?" she screamed at him. He put on a big goofy smile and looked at her, "Breakfast," was all he said.  
  
"Well come on lets go before were late to school," she said a little annoyed. "Oh yeah ok lead the way," he said with a smile  
  
They got the school, and were instantly swarmed by Kagome's friends. "Hey who is he," they said in unison. "Is this the guy you keep ditching Hojo for?" one asked and the other two gasped. "Well he is pretty cute," said the last one.  
  
"NO, he's the exchange student that's come to live with me!!!" she yelled at them. "Oh, so does that mean he's available?" they asked and started to cling to him, which was making him rather uncomfortable. He shot a quick pleading look at Kagome and she jumped in, "Well, we have to go and tell the teacher he made it here alive,"  
  
They walked through the hall to the principles office and knock on the door. "Oh Kagome nice to see you is this, the exchange student?" he asked. "Yes this is Scott. er I mean Zero," she corrected herself while receiving a warning stare from Zero.  
  
"Yes, well I hope you enjoy your stay here in Japan," the tall man said kindly. "Yea I'm sure I will, thank you for having me here," Zero said politely.  
  
They walked out of the office and Kagome took note of the adoring stares from all of the girl, and the opposing ones of the guys even Hojo. "Well," Zero mumbled not knowing Kagome heard him, "I feel just like I'm at home."  
  
The day went by rather slowly. Zero was being given the third degree about his home, friend, and life. But he couldn't help but think about the fights he was going to have with the demons Kagome was talking about the night before. And Kagome was being asked about Zero. And she couldn't help but think about what Inu Yasha was going to say, *Why did you bring him here I don't need another stupid human to protect,* was exactly what he would say.  
  
*Finally the day is about to end and that means I get to fight those demons,* Zero thought with a broad smile. "Well are you ready to go home and eat some dinner?" Kagome asked. "Hey I'm always ready for food," he said with a grin. "But after dinner we get to go and see those demons.right?!" he asked in a reminding tone.  
  
*Uh-oh I was hoping he forgot, man I don't want to deal with Inu Yasha,* she thought, "Uh, yeah sure thing," she said with a nerves laugh.  
  
After dinner Kagome went through a drill with Zero on what to do around her Inu Yasha and the others. "Just remember that you're my responsibility," she said in a superior tone but was cut off by the raise of Zero's hand, "Listen Kagome it's nice of you to show so much . uh . concern for me but there's no point to it I can take care of myself. Always have and always will," he said in a gentle voice while rising to his feet.  
  
"Lets go," he said. "Uh yeah," she said her thoughts trailing,*He looked just like Inu Yasha when he got up,* then it hit her and hard, *Oh my god he reminds me of Inu Yasha, he even looks like him,* she was surprised that they looked so much alike, but was astounded that she didn't notice it sooner.  
  
They walk out to the well. She took him by the arm, "Well let's go," she said. He just looked at her with a puzzled look she hadn't explained that to get to the feudal era they had to jump in the well. "Oh yeah I for got to tell you we have to jump," she said with laugh. "Uh yeah well I've done stupider things before," he said let go of her arm and jumped. "Uh Zero wait," she screamed, "you can't get...t-t-through the well?" she looked in the well and he was gone, but how he didn't even have a jewel shard or any thing and the only person she knew that could go through the well like that was., "Inu Yasha," she said allowed.  
  
Then she jumped in the well after him, when she got to the other side she heard Inu Yasha's voice. "Tell me what you did with Kagome before I kill you," She heard Inu Yasha say in a threatening voice. "I already told you that she's on her way here, I just went down the well before her," Zero said rather calmly for his situation. "I don't believe you. Kagome and I are the only ones that can pass through the well," Inu Yasha yelled and charged at Zero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to end it there but if I didn't it would have went on forever. Remember ANY AND ALL IDEAS FOR PARINGS ARE WELCOME. 


	4. Transformed at Last

Hey you guys YAY this is the chapter where Zero transforms. Ideas are WELCOME parings, ideas for parings anything just tell me and ill see what I can do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Oh, I've seen this move to many times and it never works,* Zero thought as Inu Yasha charged. Zero just stepped lightly to the side, but then there came a surprise his new opponent was much faster than any other. Inu Yasha took one swipe and Zero went to the ground. "Wow you are strong," Zero said with a wide grin. "Looks like I'll have to take this one seriously," he said to himself aloud. "What are you babbling about?" Inu Yasha asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
Zero stood up and said, "Oh, uh nothing just saying how strong you are." "Well, if you don't tell me what you did with Kagome your going to really see my strength," Inu Yasha spat. "Look I already told you. She.. is.. on.. her.. way," Zero spoke slowly as if to make fun of Inu Yasha, which just annoyed him more.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the air and call out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" he came down with his clawed hand and where Zero was a small crater that was created from the attack. He saw the attack coming but he didn't know that it would've killed him had he not dogged at the last second.  
  
"HOLY CRAP." Zero said while catching his breath and felling a cut opening on his shoulder, "uh mental note demons have special attacks. WHOA!!" Zero said and jumped out of the way of another strike from the dog demon. "What's wrong not so eager to fight any more," Inu Yasha called mockingly. Zero stood and smiled, "Sorry Inu Yasha but I have not yet begun to fight," and took a fighting stance. "How do you know my name?" Inu Yasha called to Zero with a puzzled look. "I told you I know Kagome," Zero repeated getting a little annoyed himself.  
  
Inu Yasha took to a charge only to be brought to the ground. "SIT BOY!!" to both of their surprise it was Kagome. "Zero are you all right?" Kagome asked rushing over to him. "Uh yeah," he said with a smile, "he's really strong. Inu Yahsa I'd like to finish our fight some time," Zero said to the figure lying on the ground. Kagome looked at Zero's shoulder which was bleeding freely, "Oh no your hurt," she said. "Kagome why are you helping this guy?" Inu Yasha asked. "Because he's the exchange student, and he's my responsibility," then she saw the blood on Inu Yasha's hand, "You did this to him!?!?" Kagome screamed.  
  
But Inu Yasha didn't hear her he smelt something, but what. The smell reminded him of his own scent, and it was coming from Zero's blood? "What are you?" Inu Yasha asked in a deadly tone. "What do you mean?" Zero asked looking puzzled. "Your blood, it smells like demon blood," Inu Yasha said. "Well I don't know about that, but I do know that. I'm. losing a lot of blood," said falling to Kagome's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Huh, w-where am I,* Zero was slowly waking up he heard voices coming from outside from where he was laying. He recognized two of them one being Kagome's and the other as Inu Yasha's. It sounded like Kagome was mad at Inu Yasha, "I cant believe that you wounded him before you knew who he was," Kagome said. "Well excuse me for worrying about you," he shot back. *HA. Sure he's worried about you so I lose three pints of blood,* Zero thought with a laugh. "What you were worried about me?" Kagome asked sounding slightly less irritated. "Well yeah you do have the jewel shard," Inu Yasha said. Then Zero heard Kagome scream, "SIT BOY!!" fallowed by a loud crash.  
  
At this point Zero was sitting up stretching and flexing, *Good thing I heal fast. But why did he ask me what I was?* Zero thought with curiosity. Then the strange voices spoke, "Inu Yasha, you should choose your words more carefully," said a young mans voice. "Well its not my fault, the kid could've dogged my attack easily he was fast and his blood even smelled like that of a demons," Inu Yasha said. "Speaking of him I'd better go and change his bandage," said the kind voice of young woman.  
  
She entered the hut and looked to see Zero sitting up, "Oh, good your finally awake," she said sweetly. He took special note of this girl, "Uh, yes. How long have I been out?" Zero asked. She knelt beside him, "All night and half the day you lost a lot of blood. I've been taking care of you since Kagome and Inu Yasha brought you here. I'm just going to change to bandage, ok?" she said. Zero blushed slightly, "Uh thank you for taking care of me, but really I'm fine now," he said. "Please let me take a look, if you don't take care of your wound it could get infected," she pleaded.  
  
"All right, but I should know the name of my caretaker," Zero said with a smirk. "Oh, forgive. My name's Songo," she said while taking off the old bandage, "Well it looks like the bleeding has stopped. Does it hurt when I touch it," she asked as he winced a bit to her touch. Zero blushed and slightly and turned away, "Uh no I'm. just not use to be taken care of," he said.  
  
Songo smiled, "There all done," she got up and went back outside to join the others. He heard her tell the others that he was awake, "Well, he's awake," she shot a cruel glare to Inu Yasha, "with no thanks to you that is." Zero got up and dressed in some baggy blue jeans and a loss fitting white t-shirt.  
  
At this point Zero was dressed and standing in the door of the hut. "Inu Yasha, thanks for the wound it worked out for the best," Zero said while smiling at Songo and she blushed. Then he look in the strangers direction, "I don't believe we've meet I'm Zero," he said. "Ah, nice to meet you my name is Miroku," he said. Then zero looked to Kagome's lap where a young child sat, or so it looked. "This is Shippo, he's an orphaned kitsune cub," Kagome answered the questioning look on Zero's face. "Well nice to meet you Shippo," Zero said to the child with a kind smile. "Hi," Shippo answered back.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha can we take a walk?" Zero questioned. "Huh," Inu Yasha looked up a little confused. "I have questions and I believe that you might have some answers," Zero said plainly. "Yeah, sure," came Inu Yasha's cool reply.  
  
They were walking through the village and into a forest just outside of it. "So, uh I'm sorry about before. Kagome told me who you are," Inu Yasha said in a hushed voice. "Oh I don't care it was a good fight and I got taken care of by a cute girl," Zero said with a wise grin. Soon, though his face turned more serious, "Inu Yasha, what did you mean when you said my 'blood smelled that of a demon'?" Zero asked. "Just what it sounds like your blood smell like my blood, half demon," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"But that doesn't make since, that would mean I'm half demon and I'm human," Zero said confused. "Well your no normal human that's for sure," Inu Yasha said. "Really what do you mean by that?" Zero asked a bit intrigued. "Well you dodged my attack no normal human could have done that," said Inu Yasha. "It was a good fight the first challenge I've had in a long while," Zero said with a smile. "Is it true that you came here to fight demons like Kagome said?" Inu Yasha asked. Zero shrugged "Well, yeah." "Why, you could get hurt there are stronger demons than me you know?" Inu Yasha asked. Zero grinned, "That's exactly the reason. I want a good fight," he said with a grin.  
  
They started to walk back to the village. "Well I don't know maybe I smelt another demon in the area where we were fighting," Inu Yasha said. "Well maybe but still if you didn't then the question remains," Zero said sadly. They returned to the village to find a small flea demon inquiring about Zero. "Lord Inu Yasha," said the flea as he jumped to Inu Yasha's nose and began to drink his blood. "Oh great if it isn't Myoga the flea," said Inu Yasha as he smacked and flattened the small insect.  
  
"Ah, you must be Zero it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Myoga," said the tiny flea. "Uh yeah nice to meet you," Zero said. "My lord may I have a word with you?" the flea asked his lord. "Yeah sure," came Inu Yasha's unexcited response. They walk off and the group turned with a curious look to Zero, "So what did you and Inu Yasha talk about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh well I just asked him why he thought I was a demon I was curious to know," Zero said. "Well did you two figure it out?" asked Shippo. Zero shook his head, "No is still a mystery. He said that he may have smelled another demon in the area, but I'm not sure.," Zero's voice trailed off.  
  
Mean while Myoga was busy telling Inu Yasha what he had told the others, "So I have another brother other than Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked with a questioning look to the flea. "Yes, that is correct my lord your father feared something though and had one of his closest friends, a demon by the name Siayo take him some place, but I do not know where. However after you and your brother were born I was speaking with your mother and from what I gathered from her I believe that he was taken to a future time, perhaps Kagome's time. Your father also had another friend, a very power full witch put a spell on your brother to suppress his demon blood," the flea demon told his tale.  
  
Inu Yasha eyed the Myoga, "And you think that Zero is my brother?" he questioned. "Well it would explain why he was able to travel through the well and why you smelled the same scent of your blood on him," Myoga said. *Well maybe its possible stranger things have happened,* Inu Yasha thought to himself the looked at the flea, "Well in any case were not going to say anything until we find out more we have enough to worry about with the jewel shards and Nuraku," he said to the his vassal. "Agreed my lord," the flea nodded in response.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha and the flea made their way back to the others. Myoga began to talk with Zero and question him about his past, while Inu Yasha talked to the others to make sure they all agreed on not saying anything to Zero until they had more information. They did and looked back to Myoga who had gotten past most of Zero's life story and had gotten to asking about when he passed through the well.  
  
"So were you afraid when you passed through the well?" the flea asked. The look on Zero's face wasn't the kindest, "I am never afraid," Zero said in a very cold and deadly tone. "Yes, of course not my apologies I meant no disrespect," the flea concluded.  
  
Inu Yasha watched this display, *Well I certainly wouldn't mind if he were my brother,* he thought, *its better than Sesshomaru trying to kill me every time we meet,* Inu Yasha almost laughed at the thought. Then his ears pricked he smelled something, he took note that Zero was already standing ready. for what ever was out there and also that Myoga had taken a possession on Zero's shoulder.  
  
Then they heard Kagome's voice, "There are jewel shards out there," she spoke in minor surprise, "I count three of them." "Well that's a nice change we've never had them come to us," Inu Yasha said with a laugh, as they ran into the forest.  
  
Zero walked in the direction of whatever it was. He moved off from the group and disappeared into the forest he had always had a sixth sense about fights and he didn't like to get other people involved. He was walking and stopped when he heard something in the distance. Then something hit him, and hit him hard. Blood spurted from the slash that Inu Yasha had given him and it reopened and it was followed by two more strikes. One strike opened a new gash stretching from his right shoulder and across his chest; the other struck him in the middle of his back. The group arrived in time to see Zero fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no," Songo muttered under her breath as she and the others in the group watched their new friend fall to the ground in a puddle of blood. "Where's the demon... I can't see it," Inu Yahsa said as he jumped in to help. His ears twitched at a sound, *Huh, that sound, from behind, that's where its coming from,* he thought. He jumped out of the way just in time, but not soon enough, a small scratch appeared on Inu Yasha's cheek with drops of blood pouring from it.  
  
"I've heard of a demon that can turn invisible," Miroku said, "or rather a trio of demons they travel in packs of three and are called 'Razor Winds' and are incredibly dangerous, but with jewel shards they might be invincible," he said as Inu Yasha was taking blow after blow.  
  
"Inu Yasha, be on guard they have amazing speed and their talons are a good three feet long," Miroku yelled. "Thanks a lot monk!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled back.  
  
Zero was laying face down in a puddle of blood, but something was happening. he was changing. Then it happened his body pulsed once and surged with power. Kagome noticed it. His body pulsed again and then eyes shot open and were glowing blood red. Sensing it the Razor Wind's stopped they're attack and became visible they turned to see a bloody Zero standing in the shadows with murderous blood red eyes. He stood their with his newly clawed hands flexing, his hair had turned silver and he now had the same ears as Inu Yasha.  
  
Songo and the others watched the change before them and they couldn't believe it, well all except Myoga who was jumping up and down screaming, "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!! ZERO IS THE THIRD SON!!!" he was going nuts over it. The others weren't as enthusiastic. They watched as the red faded from his eyes and revealed and the same gold as Inu Yasha's eyes, but the murderous glint in them remained.  
  
The Razor Winds were caught completely off guard by this new development, and they weren't happy about at all. "Something's not right," Miroku said under his breath then it hit him, "Ahh Zero watch out there suppose to be three of them," he shouted. To late the third rat like creature was behind Zero and about to strike.  
  
Zero was much more aware than ever before everything about him had changed. A growl rumbled up from deep in his throat. He knew where the demon was and whipped around and stuck his new claws right into his attackers' chest causing blood to splatter all around. Then with a spin to face the other two and one powerful stroke of his free hand Zero slashed the demon to shreds. As ribbons of blood and flesh fell to the ground around him he looked to the other two and said with a flicker of a smile, "Well, who's gonna be next.?"  
  
The Razor Winds responded to this threat by going on the offensive. They turned invisible once more an took to an attack. Zero wasn't worried, well he was but not for him self but for his new friends, "Inu Yasha, get the others out of here I'll take care of these guys," Inu Yasha just stared, *Zero really is my brother,* it was all he could think about.  
  
"No I'm not going to leave you," inu Yasha said. Then Kagome stood, "I'm not leaving you either," she yelled. "Me either," Songo said, "Nor I" Miroku said, "Hey don't forget me," Shippo yelled.  
  
Zero could only look on stunned he didn't think that they would stand by him after what just happened. Then he was brought back to reality by another slash crossing the one on his chest. "Alright these things are really starting to piss me off," Zero said.  
  
His ears twitched he looked dead on and said, "Gotcha," and an evil grin crossed his lips. He jumped up and came down with his new claws and slashed through the remaining rats. He landed in the crater that was made by his attack with blood pooling around his feet.  
  
He looked in the pool of blood and saw something glowing he reached down and picked them up, *These must be those jewel shards I've heard about,* Zero thought and walked over to Kagome, "I think these belong to you," he said while handing her the jewel shards. "Uh thanks so I guess you really are Inu Yasha's brother," she said while looking over his new form.  
  
He just looked at her confused, "What do you mean brother?" he asked and looked to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just stared back blankly. "Well I talk to you when I wake up," Zero said and fell over because of his wounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long, but I was busy. really I was. Remember I will see what I can do with any ideas just tell me. Oh and another thing the next chapter will explain why all the girls like Zero seeing as how someone seems to have a problem with it, but I won't name names. 


	5. Zero's Past

Ok here's the forth chapter and as promised the explanation of Zero. Remember that I'll see what I can do with any ideas you give me.  
  
Chapter 4 - Zero's Past  
  
Sango noticed that Zero's ears twitched as lay sleeping. It had only been eight hours since he transformed and killed the 'Razor Winds'. Sango and Kilala hadn't left his side. She reached down and rewet the cloth on is head. They were all worried about him. Kagome and the others all had talked to Myoga non-stop trying to figure out what made him transform. Every now and then one of them would go in and check on Zero and Sango.  
  
"Sango are you ok? You've been by his side since we brought him back," Kagome asked her friend. "Yes thank you I'm just worried about him, that's all," she said in reply to the younger girl with a smile.  
  
"Worried about me huh?" Zero said as he sat up, "Well don't be, I'm fine," he said to the two as they looked at him in dismay. Sango's mouth dropped, "H-How long have you been awake?" she asked. Zero just smiled, "About twenty minutes," he looked down to where the cuts and slashes had been on his chest, "There gone amazing, I heal three times faster now that I'm. well whatever I am," he sighed with his last words.  
  
Kagome sensed his sadness, "Your Inu Yasha's brother. but were still trying to figure out how," she said trying to comfort him. "Where is he?" Zero asked in a monotone voice Kagome's response was a raised finger pointing to the outside of the hut. Zero grabbed his shirt and started walked out but stopped at the door, "Thanks for taking care of me Sango, you to Kagome," he said with a kind smile to the two girls.  
  
*Let's see where is he,* Zero thought and absently sniffed the air, picking up his brothers scent. Kagome and Sango watched him and giggled quietly when he sniffed the air. He lowered his head, "This is going to take some getting use to," he muttered under his breath, and heard the girls giggle and smiled to himself.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked toward the direction oh his brothers' scent and ran toward him. "This is great new body equals new power," he said to himself, "I'll have to remember to test my full power, when I get the chance," and with a wide grin jumped into the air, and landed in front of Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga.  
  
"Hey," he said as he looked up to see the four of them. "Hello," Miroku said in return. Then the flea spoke, "Well I see now that you are in your true form you heal much quicker," Myoga spoke cheerfully. "Yea. About that what the hell is going on as far as I knew I was a human and definitely not a demon," Zero questioned them.  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at Zero, "Well we do look alike," he said as Kagome and Sango walked up. "Yeah, but you two looked alike before he transformed," Kagome said with a smirk. "Tell me Zero the dogs in your time did they obey you?" Mygoa asked. "Uh. well yeah, but that's just because they like me," Zero said trying to figure out what the flea was getting at.  
  
"Ok Myoga test him," Inu Yasha said and the flea jumped to Zero's neck and proceeded to suck his blood. "Ouch," Zero was annoyed by this and abruptly put an end to it with affirm slap on his neck and watched the flattened flea fall to the ground.  
  
Zero rubbed his neck where the flea had been, "Just what the hell kind of test was that," he said and shot look from Myoga to Inu Yasha. "Well," Inu Yasha asked the flea, "is it the same or not?" he said as Myoga nodded, "Yes, it's the same as yours my lord," Myoga said. "What the hell just happened," said a very confused Zero.  
  
"You are the brother of Inu Yasha," Myoga said flatly. Zero stared blankly, "And how does that work if you don't mind me asking?" Zero questioned becoming annoyed by this dead end conversation.  
  
"Well let me start at the begging. You and lord Inu Yasha were born at the same time a little over fifty years ago, but shortly after your birth your father summoned two of his most trusted friends, a demon by the name Siao, and a witch named Sueria, he asked the witch to put a spell on you to suppress your demon blood. Then asked Siao to take you to the future, though I don't know why," Myoga said with an intently listening Zero. "Ok, but one thing Inu Yasha was pined to a tree for fifty years so how am I the same age?" Zero questioned.  
  
"Yes, well the demon Siao as I said took you to the future, I believe that his time travel ability took you to the future one year before Kagome was born and lord Inu Yasha stopped aging because of the spell of the arrow," Myoga stated. "Well, why did I transform if I was under that spell?" Zero asked. "Well, to put it simply you bleed it off, through your loss of blood the spell was weakened and then broke by your will." Myoga answered.  
  
Zero looked down at his hands, *Well its not like I'm complaining, I like this new power,* he thought. Then something dawned on him, "So, the jewel shards? They can make me stronger than I am now?" Zero questioned wondering if it was really possible. "Of course they can, but that's not all when we complete the jewel then I'm first in line to become a full demon," Inu Yasha said.  
  
Those words echoed in Zeros ears 'a full demon' he looked at his brother, "And I'm next in line," then he looked at his new claws and thought about it, *a full demon,* and a rather evil grin crossed his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night they were in the hut where Zero had been. Miroku was looking at Sango who was helping Kagome with the cooking. Zero watched as his hand moved to Sango's butt, "YOU LECHER," her scream was followed by a loud thud as the monk hit the ground. The young fox jumped to Zero's shoulder, "Miroku will you ever learn," Shippo said.  
  
Sango turned back to the pot of stew mumbling, "Stupid pervert," its was so quiet that Zero knew he and Inu Yasha were the only ones who had heard it. He leaned his head back with a sigh. "Something wrong?" Inu Yasha asked his new brother. "Huh, oh I was just thinking how stupid this is, I mean I've been here two days and I've passed out twice because of blood loss," Zero said a bit irritated.  
  
"Well its not they were paper cuts," Kagome interjected. "True enough, but its other things too," Zero said. "Like what?" Shippo asked. Zero looked at the young fox, "Well like three days ago I was at school and it was a normal day and now I'm a demon." he said and looked at his claws, "not that I'm complaining I like this new power." Kagome looked at him, "Yeah but a normal day for u is fighting and girls going gaga over you," she said.  
  
Zero grinned, "Ah, those were the days." he said with a laugh, "you know I still wonder why all of the girls liked me no matter where I went or what I did," he said with a curious look. Then Myoga spoke up from Inu Yasha's shoulder, "I might be able to answer that." the flea spoke and the entire group looked at him, "it may have been a side affect from the suppression of your demon blood, simply your demon blood was giving off pheromones that seem to drive females wild," Myoga explained.  
  
"So, you mean it wasn't my good looks after all," Zero couldn't resist and grinned and it roused a few chuckles from his new friends. *I wonder what my parents are doing right now,* shock was apparent on the young mans face at his own thought. Sango and Kagome noticed it first, "What's wrong?" they asked in unison. This caught the attention of the others.  
  
Zero swallowed hard, "It just occurred to me that my." his voice trailed off and he tensed, "my parents aren't really my parents," Zero had just realized this himself and to say it out loud so soon was like a pair of hands made of ice had griped his heart and stopped it cold. The group was speechless, *I never thought about that his life up to now . it was all a lie,* Kagome thought.  
  
"Well don't feel to bad about it, Zero," Myoga said. Zero wasn't paying much attention to the flea, but did take note that the rest of the group shot a look at the miniature demon that sent an apparent message of you-had-better-have-an-explanation-or-shut up-now.  
  
Needless to say that the flea got the message, "I mean of course that thou the parents you know weren't your real parents you are there son." Zero's new dog ears reached an unspeakable low and the looks on the others faces got much more harsh as the flea desperately searched for the words to finish his statement, "because the spell cast over you by the witch Sueria required your human parents blood," the groups expression went from forewarning to confused.  
  
Zero was lost in dismay, "What are you talking about?" he asked confused as the rest. "Well to complete the spell that was cast over you, it required the blood of your parents. Its no coincidence that you were in the care of the people you were, it was prearranged through Siao and your real father. The spell made you look human and concealed nearly all of your demon properties, was made possible by their blood the witch cast their blood into you, you are their son because your blood is their blood," the flea finished his explanation.  
  
Zero had listened intently but by the look on his face, which had shifted from sad to enraged, anyone would think to run away in fear for their lives, "They knew." his tone filled with ice made the group fidget in place, "they knew I was a demon, AND THEY NEVER TOLD ME," his gaze settled upon Myoga, his fist was clenched so tight that his claws had slit his palms and blood was trickling out of his palm.  
  
"UH. well y-y-yes b-but they were sworn to secrecy by Siao and your father," Myoga stammered through this statement with fear apparent in his voice. Zero started to move in an attempt to dismember the flea, if not for a pair of hands that came to rest on his shoulders, "Zero, calm down you should be happy," Sango spoke, her words soft and kind. "Yeah, they're your parents and they were trying to protect you," Kagome spoke, her words were in the same tone.  
  
Their eyes pleaded Zero to sit and calm down, zero deiced it best to obey the two girls, *Well they are right, I mean if my parents dumped this on me there's no telling what I would have done,* this thought seemed to help regain his composures. Zero was lost in thought for a moment..  
  
.. SMACK. WHAM. THUD.  
  
"You pervert!!!" Sango screamed. Zero was snapped out of his thought and looked at the fallen monk and then to Kagome, "Is he always like that?" he asked. Kagome sighed, "Unfortunately," she said with a nod. Zero laughed for the first time in his time there, and it seemed to put the group at ease knowing he was calm again.  
  
With that last bit of commotion the group settled in for the night. Sango and Kagome slept on one side of the hut while they forced Miroku to sleep on the other side of the hut. Shippo was snuggled in the crook of Kagome's legs and Myoga slept next to Kilala who had seemed to have taken a shine to Zero and was snuggled close to his left knee. Inu Yasha had taken refuge outside, on the roof by the sounds being made.  
  
However, in the coroner Zero sat, watching the dying flames of the fire, unable to sleep. Myoga looked up to him, "What's wrong Zero?" he asked. Zero didn't take his eyes off the dancing flames. "Can't sleep?" Myoga asked, "Don't want to sleep," he said flatly. "I've got to much on my mind." the fire died and turned to bright embers and the room grew colder, "I'm going for a walk," Zero said got up and walked out.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down from his position on the roof and saw Zero walk out. Zero took a deep breath and broke into a run straight into the forest. Inu Yasha followed.  
  
Zero could sense someone was behind him he didn't know who, but he hated being followed. Inu Yasha was jumping from tree branch to tree branch wondering where his brother was going. Zero ran into the middle of the clearing. Inu Yasha landed on a branch on the out skirts of the clearing.  
  
"Look, who ever you are just come out I really don't like being followed," Zero said in a stoic voice. Inu Yasha smiled and jumped from the tree branch, "Sorry, I was just wondering where you were going." Zero's expression went from stoic to pleased, "your skills are impressive, not many people would be able to tell they were being followed," Inu Yasha said and seemed pleased with his new brother. "Yeah, well I decided that I didn't like being followed one day because one day when I was five I got jumped by these three guys, I won that fight but the fact that they had snuck up on me pissed me off so sense then I've made a point on knowing what and who's around me," Zero said.  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, "The same kind of thing happened to me," he said and they laughed. "Hey, are you alright I mean you just had a shit load dumped on top of you, and you act tough but I've been there its not easy coping when the world rejects you, and it can't be any easier when the world you thought you knew was a lie," Inu Yasha said. These words rang true in Zeros ears and he smiled, "I'm great my questions have been answered, my parents are still my parents and now I have a brother, though you are right this was a shit load," Zero said and chuckled.  
  
"I'm a demon now." Zero looked at Inu Yasha, "thing is I don't know the firt thing about being one, I can fight but maybe I just need to get use to this body," Zero said.  
  
"Don't worry youll get the hang of it. and I'll help you. brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there ya go Zero has a past and Inu Yasha has a new ally. The group is growing closer to one another but what lies ahead is unknown. Ok ok so what I just said was corny but hey what ya gonna do right. I still haven't settled on parings so give me some ideas I'm wide open you can e-mail me, IM me on aim I'm ZeroStar001, or maybe, just maybe you could review lol. Well till the next chapter. 


	6. Training to be a Demon

Well here's the next chapter, this one should be pretty interesting.  
  
Training to be a Demon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had put down the empty bowl and patted her stomach, "Wow Zero where did you learn to cook like that," she smiled widely at the chef of the night. She had really enjoyed the stew that he made, as did the others.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were still slurping their stew. "Oh its just something I picked up," he leaned close to Kagome and whispered, "actually I really like to cook." Kagome stifled a laugh and looked at the others who were all finishing up.  
  
"Well I certainly don't mind your cooking it was great," Sango said and held up her bowl for seconds. Zero smiled and filled it up for her and was greeted by three more bowls. The night was filled with playful bickering between the group members; Miroku also had a rather constant relationship with the floor, thanks to Sango's quick hand. The meal went on like this till cooking pot was empty and their stomachs were full.  
  
Zero stood up collecting the bowls and cooking pot, "Well I'm going for a walk I'll wash these in the river while I'm out." He'd been going for walks every night since Inuyahsa had followed him into the forest.  
  
"I'll help," Kagome said jumping to her feet and grabbing for the bowls and caught Zero's hand instead and she turned a rather bright shade of red. Zero looked at her confused and his eyes drifted from group member to group member until they fell on Inuyasha who was looking rather annoyed at the recent event. Zero pulled away rather quickly.  
  
"Oh, no thanks Kagome I've got it," Zero said blushing and grinning rather dumbly.  
  
Sango watched and was smirking slightly, *I'll have to ask Kagome what that was all about later,* she noted mentally. She felt something rubbing her leg and without glancing slapped Miroku to the ground, which caught the attention of the others.  
  
"Is he always grouping people?" Zero wandered aloud. The reply came in the form of a frustrated sigh falling from Sango's lips. He laughed and started out the door, "I'll be back later," he said and walked out the door holding up one hand and waved without looking back.  
  
As he left the others went on about their business and made their sleeping pallets on the floor of the hut. Sango and Kagome, on one side and the boys on the other. Sango leaned over to Kagome, "So what was that thing with Zero?" she asked the younger girl who turned a rather bright shade of red.  
  
"Well I ... uh well I just wanted to help him that's all," she said blushing harder.  
  
"Uh huh," Sango said smirking, "you know your blushing, right?" she said and laughed when Kagome went three shades darker.  
  
On the other side of the hut Inuyasha was complaining to a preoccupied Miroku, preoccupied staring at Sango. "Hello Miroku are you listening to me," Inuyasha said glaring at the monk.  
  
"No..." came the reply followed by a swift correction, "I mean of course I am, so uh what were you saying."  
  
"I was asking you what you thought of what was with Kagome and Zero," he trailed off seeing that Miroku's attention was once again on Sango, "oh never mind," he ground out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero made his way to the stream and set down the dishes on the edge of the water and rolled up his sleeves and started doing the dishes. *Ahh, man that's cold,* he cursed mentally for the water being so cold but mostly for his human mothers training. But the more he thought about his home the more he ended up smiling thinking of his family back home... home his thoughts wandered over that word, "Home is where the heart is?" he said aloud and frowned, "Then where's my heart?" he thought for a moment and his eyes wander over the dishes he was absently doing, and then he started to hum. He stopped and laughed, "My heart is with me, and so I'm home wherever I go. As long as I'm happy it doesn't matter where I am."  
  
He finished the dishes and smiled to himself and noticed the two- tailed cat Kirara sitting next to him. "Well hi there," he said, "just how long have you been there?" Kirara gave him a 'long enough' look. He grinned at the cat, "Well since you're here you wanna help me?" he asked. Kirara tilted her head in a questioning manner.  
  
"First we have to get these back to the hut," he said motioning to the dishes and the cat nodded. Zero led the way back to the village and set the dishes by the door and listened to the voices inside which seemed occupied for the time and figured that they wouldn't miss him for awhile and disappeared into the dark with Kirara in close pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked out side to find Kagome looking at the stars and watched the younger girl for a moment.  
  
"Where is he?" Kagome asked no one in particular. And was very surprised and a little startled when someone answered.  
  
"He'll be back," Sango said, "he's been going on walks like this for the past two nights, but he always comes back."  
  
"Sango I didn't know your were there," Kagome managed in her surprised state. *Well at least its not Inuyasha,* she thought with little relief. She looked to the doorframe of the hut and saw something. "What the..."  
  
Sango followed her friends' gaze and saw it too it was the dishes in a nice neat and clean stack. "If there here where's he," then she stopped remembering what she had come out to ask Kagome, "hey have you seen Kirara?" she asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a second, "Um I think I saw her go out after Zero five minutes after he left," she said.  
  
"What are they up too...?" they said in unison looking at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara was walking next to Zero wandering where they were going. "I hope your fast and can keep up," he broke out without warning, "because I need your help training." He looked down at the two-tailed cat and saw utter confusion on her face. He smiled, "Well I guess I'm a little lost in this new body, I don't know the first thing about being a demon." With that Kirara was engulfed in flame and emerged in her true form, she understood what to do. "Thanks," was all he could say.  
  
"How about a game of tag for a warm up?" he asked the cat who nodded in response. The game began and he Kirara on the nose and took off to the nearest tree limb grinning from ear to ear. He managed to stay one step ahead of his training partner that is until he ran out of trees to jump into. He had inadvertently fond his way back to the clearing that he and Inuyasha had ended up in a few nights before; he had only a few seconds to realize it before Kirara tackled him to the ground. She was staring him straight in the face growling playfully, "Ok ok, you caught me... now off," he tried to struggle free but in vain and he could've swore he saw the cat grinning. *That's scary,* he thought with a sigh.  
  
He only saw one option, throw her away. He placed his feet on the chest of his attacker and pushed her off and jumped away to face her at a distance more to his liking. They faced off like this for what seemed like hours and were back to the action.  
  
The night went on like this and their sparing match got more intense. By the end both were so exhausted the collapsed next to one another.  
  
"Well that was fun," Zero said and received a rumbling agreement form his training partner. *Oh, man I'm spent. I can't even move,* he thought and started to laugh. Kirara looked confused and the young hanyou. Zero looked at her, "I can't move. But it was worth it I've learned more about myself," a sinister grin spread crossed his lips, "but still I don't like to have limits.  
  
Kirara heard the annoyance in his voice and watched get to his feet slowly. She examined his body, which was rather torn; she realized that from the rips in his clothes, cuts, scrapes, and soft patches of skin, which would be burses by light of the morning. There were no major wounds or other injuries but his body was battered and beaten, he should not have been able to stand, but then he was Inuyasha's brother still she was impressed.  
  
He stood straight arms raised from the elbow, basking in the light of a half filled moon letting the cool light wash over him as he try to recover enough energy to make it back to the hut. He tensed his body and for the first time realized just how depleted it was, *This is going to suck in the morning, but hey I know what my attacks are now,* he thought with a small laugh. He looked to the cat and saw that the match had taken a toll on her as well, "Come on lets go back and get some rest," with a grunt of effort the cat rose to her feet. They started back to the each limping and with their own share of stumbles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time they made it back to the hut they were leaning on each other. Zero took notice that the bowl had been moved. Kirara changed back to her smaller size as Zero peaked into the hut and saw that the others were asleep, they quietly made their way in and laid down.  
  
Unbeknownst to the new comers were Sango's watchful eyes she smiled to see them back. But was worried from how tired they looked and acted.  
  
Kirara got comfortable and snuggled next to Zero and slowly they drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The darkness of the night falls upon the wall of a foreboding castle, emanating an evil aura within twenty feet of its outside walls nothing lives but death not even the grass will grow. The black halls lit by small candles seem to emit evil and despair.  
  
A young lord, longed haired a strong body and glowing red eyes, sits in his room, the buzzing of a large bee like insect hovers outside the window of the room, "I see so Inuyasha has a brother other than Sesshomaru how interesting," The young lord speaks to no one that can be seen.  
  
"What will we do?" asks a seemingly snide woman.  
  
"Nothing for the time being, my dear Kagura. For now we will only monitor the situation," the lord answers, "this maybe used to our advantage."  
  
"And if it cannot?" Kagura asks in a defiant tone.  
  
"Then we kill him with the others," the lord answers calmly with a glint in his glowing red eyes. He turns his head to the window to the buzzing, "Go and watch them and report back to me," he commanded and the insect lifted higher into the air and was joined by a giant swarm.  
  
"And what am I to do?" Kagura asked in the same tone.  
  
"Leave and do as you wish, until I call for you," he said and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Yes, master Naraku," she ground out and disappeared into shadow, as Naraku smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey so what did you think. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been pretty busy with school. In case you didn't notice or are wondering why I changed my style of writing. It came to my attention that it was confusing for some. Thanks to those who have reviewed it nice to have to feedback. I'm still open to any ideas you guys might have so please feel free to tell me. Bye for now and thanks for reading. Reviews please!!! 


	7. Enter: Lord Sesshomaru

Wow, finally I updated. Lol I'm sorry it takes me so long but schools almost out so I'll try to get these out a little faster. Vote for parings after you read.  
  
Chapter 6 – Enter: Lord Sesshomaru  
  
In the forest there walked three figures. One a young girl, very happy with a bright smile she skipped behind the two others humming a lighthearted melody. The second was that of a small impish creature that hobbled along by way of a staff, which had the carving of a man and a woman's head, and seemed to be in a in a permanently displeased mood. The third was the tall slender form, which felt extremely powerful in presence, of a man with a crescent moon on his forehead, robed in white with armor and a pelt that draped over his right shoulder and two swords at his hip.  
  
Without warning the tall man stopped, "My lord why have you stopped?" the imp protested, but was quieted by the glare he received from his master.  
  
The humming of the small girl was slowly coming to a halt, "Master Jaken why has lord Sesshomaru stopped?" she asked the imp in a whisper that was easily over heard by the mans sharp ears.  
  
"We are not alone," their lord stated simply as the imp and girl looked on at him in aw. "Rin stay here and don't move," he said and jumped into the air bringing his hand up to an attack position and quickly brought it down as three green blades shot from his nails bringing three trees to the ground with a large crash.  
  
"Yes my Lord," the small girl said and froze in place.  
  
"Hello again Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura said with a bow as she dropped to the ground after jumping to avoid the attack.  
  
"That woman again," the imp said in an icy tone, "what do you want of my great Lord!?!" Jaken demanded of the wind sorceress.  
  
Kagura lips spread to a slow smile, "Tell me Lord Sesshomaru did you know Inuyasha is not your only brother?"  
  
"You witch, what do you speak of, Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's only borther," the imp said all knowingly.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru?!" a harsh but loving voice called out.  
  
A young boy with long silver hair and warm caring eyes looked up, "Yes, father?"  
  
"Come here son," the voice commanded and the boy walked forth. "Look in there," the man, said, "those are your brothers," he said softly.  
  
"So what mother said was true? You've abandoned us for half-breeds," said the young Sesshomaru looking hurt.  
  
"I know this is hard for you son, but you are my three boys are my sons and you are brothers. By yourselves you are each formidable but together you are invincible. With you being the oldest it's your responsibility to watch after them, I will not always be there to look out for you or them, Sesshomaru when it come to family. You must do everything in your power to protect them," the man told his son.  
  
"NO!!" screamed Sesshomaru, "I hate them this is all there fault," his eyes narrowed with hate and he ran from his father...  
  
End Flashback  
  
A cruel smile came to his pale lips and his eyes filled with the same hate, "So he's returned, has he?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"So you do know of him?" Kagura asked.  
  
His eyes focused on her and they caught her flinch, "Of course I know of my own family," he ground out in an icy tone.  
  
By this point Jaken had to step in, "My Lord??" he asked slowly in a trembling voice, "Is what she says true? Do you have two brothers?" the imp watched his master carefully.  
  
"Yes," came the reply.  
  
Jaken was astonished, "Why did I not know of this?" he asked.  
  
"Because, Jaken it neither was or is any of your concern," his masters' voice was becoming annoyed. "So tell me sorceress has my long lost brother returned?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
  
"Yes, Lord sesshomaru he has indeed. As of right now he resides with Inuyasha. That's all I can tell you, for I know no more so I will take my leave," she said and reached into her hair and pulled out a small feather and threw it to the ground, dust flew around, the feather grew large and she took to the sky.  
  
"What now my Lord?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Summon and prepare Au-Un, its time for a family reunion," he answered curtly, "Rin you may move now," he added while looking at the girl, she hadn't moved an inch from the spot on which she received the command.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," she said and stretched and fell to the ground giggling.  
  
Jaken watched the girl with a raised brow, "Such a strange manner of creature you are," he sighed and walked to catch up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"So in other words you each have your own grudge against this Nuraku guy?" Zero said in slight confusion, the origin story of the group was like something out of a soap opera to him.  
  
Each member of the group nodded in response to his question except the small kitsune, "Yes, they do. All of us but me, my grudge has been settled thanks to Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"Um... I'm not sure I follow," Zero looked for an explanation from one of the two mentioned.  
  
Kagome smiled, "The Thunder Brothers killed his father for his shard of the sacred jewel. That's when Inuyasha and I found him we fought the Thunder Brothers and beat them, thus avenging Shippo, and he has been with us since," Kagome told the story.  
  
"That is the least confusing story I've heard since I've been here," Zero chuckled. He just didn't want to bring up the whole Kikyo thing, when that was brought up by, Miroku the tension between Kagome and Inuyasha got more and more sever. Zero was sitting between the two and decided to change to subject when Myoga ran to get away.  
  
The skies grew dark all of the sudden making each of the six tense in response. A single lightening bolt struck near by drawing their attention. "Greetings my brothers," said an icy voice Zero trailed the sound to a pair of glaring golden eyes.  
  
"Who's that and why did he call us his brothers?" Zero asked completely clueless.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha all but growled, "he's our half brother," he said.  
  
"Right..." Zero said blankly, Should've asked more questions, he thought. "Well if he's our brother then that means he's on our side, right?" he asked already walking up to meet Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Zero as he came toward him, What is he up to I wonder? he thought and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hi," Zero said in his usual, "Sesshomaru, right? I'm Zero..." he was cut short when Sesshomaru thrust out his arm, Zero stepped to the right out of instinct but was trembling because the green gas that his brothers claws emitted turned the ground behind him to no more than a puddle. "What's your deal!?! All I did was say 'Hi'," he protested regaining his composure.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing," Kagome demanded form a seemingly dumb founded hanyou, "go and help him."  
  
"Oh, right," Inuyasha jumped towards Sesshomaru and punching him square in the jaw knocking him back. "Why are you here Sesshomaru?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm here for the reunion and the third sword of course," Sesshomaru spoke calmly.  
  
"You knew about him and never told me, and what do you mean the third sword?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Don't be dense little brother, father left us each an inheritance. Three swords carved from his fang, the Tensiga to me, Tetsiga to you, and the Setsiga to him," Sesshomaru nodded to Zero with that.  
  
Zero looked at Kagome and the others for a nonexistent explanation, "What swords?" he asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Shippo called out.  
  
Sesshomaru rushed Inuyasha and caught him off guard knocking him to the ground, and continuing on to grab Zero by the throat. "Again the fang is seen yet never seen to its protector," he recited this practiced speech, "and by the blood of the protector the fangs realm will be revealed." He finished and threw a rather enraged Zero to the ground.  
  
I know this, Inuyasha thought. "Watch out Zero," he shouted just to late.  
  
Zero lunged forward and stopped short as Sesshomaru's hand held two fingers half an inch from his right eye. An electric green bolt of demonic energy shot into his eye and lifted a white pearl like sphere from it leaving Zero screaming in pain.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled cruelly, "We're not done just yet. I still need your blood to open it."  
  
Zero took the open opportunity and jumped back, "Well don't think your going to get it that easily," he growled while clutching his eye. I hate fighting without depth perception, he thought while his body tensed and readied.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in between his brothers, "What are you really after Sesshomaru? Even if you find the other sword it'll be the same as with the Tetsiga, you won't be able to touch it. And besides you already have the Tokijen."  
  
"We'll just have to find out won't we little brother. As for Tokijen its power is not that of our fathers fang," Sesshomaru glared past Inuyasha to Zero and saw a drop of blood roll out from under his hidden eye.  
  
Inuyasha drew out the Tetsiga as Zero stared in aw, "Is that one of the swords?" he asked. He was thoroughly confused now; from what he could tell Inuyasha drew it from sheath of a regular Japanese style sword.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in proud response, "This is the Tetsiga."  
  
In turn Sesshomaru drew Tokijen and the two of them faced off, "Well little brother have you finally mastered the Tetsiga?" he asked in mock tone.  
  
"Attack me and find out," Inuyasha growled.  
  
The two of them set to swing swords and claws alike. Soon after the fight began there were small craters in the ground surrounding the battlefield. Zeros eye followed as best it could, as far as he cold tell Inuyasha was weaker. It was obvious that their elder held the advantage in speed and power. Then it dawned on him, He's missing an arm... and he's still winning, he thought with mild surprise. Then his nose caught something.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened somewhat, That scent... it can't be.  
  
Inuyasha raised the Tetsiga, "Wind Scar," dropping the blade a surge of demonic energy shot forth toward Sesshomaru.  
  
Zero watched this and looked to Kagome and the others and mouthed, "I want one too."  
  
Sesshomaru just barely dogged the blast of the wind scar and took advantage of his own speed to get behind Inuyasha and thrust the Tokijen through his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. With the temporally inactive brother he turned to the other. Setting Tokijen in his belt he brought up his hand and came down with a whip of pure energy lashing Zero.  
  
"Whoa!" Zero yelped and blocked his arms acquiring large gashes that let his blood flow freely and pooling beneath him. He stood up slowly, "That was a nice attack... now let me try," raising his hand as seen and bringing it down with his own whip though it was much sloppier, surprise shown bright in Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
"Not bad, little one. But you've served your purpose," Sesshomaru kicked the white pearl into the pool of blood. It rolled a few times becoming covered in red, then light burst from it and it rose into the air, it then spread into a portal. "The realm of the final fang is open," he jumped in and disappeared.  
  
"Hey!! Get back here you Jackass," Zero yelled and jumped in after him.  
  
Inuyasha was stirred by Kagome and Miroku and his eyes opened in time to see Sango and Kilala disappearing into the portal, "Come on Inuyasha your brother needs our help," the monk said and helped him up and they to disappeared.  
  
Yay, I got another chapter done. I'm so proud, even if it is bad. Well like I said I'll try to get these out faster after school gets out. Well here are the parings up for voting.  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Kag/Koga  
  
Kag/Sess  
  
San/Sess (My personal fav)  
  
Zero/Kag  
  
Zero/San  
  
Zero/Kagura  
  
San/Mir (He does not deserver her)  
  
Inu/Kag/Zero (Love triangle)  
  
San/Kag/Zero (Love triangle)  
  
Ok the triangles I don't really want cuz I want the gang to get along, but I leave it to you so vote away. Reviews please!!! 


End file.
